Kurapika
Summary Kurapika (クラピカ, Kurapika) is one of the four main protagonists in the series Hunter × Hunter. He seeks vengeance for his bloody past, and his eyes glow a beautiful and coveted scarlet when experiencing intense emotion. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 8-A, higher with Emperor Time Name: Kurapika Kurta, "Chain User" By The Phantom Troupe Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Blacklist Hunter, Neon Nostrade's Bodyguard, Zodiac, Kurta Clan Survivor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Masters all nen catergories via Emperor Time), Can conjure anything as long as it's real and reasonable, Chain Manipulation, Master Chain User, Can use self-enhanced healing (Mid-Low) via chains (Healed a shattered arm instantly), Enhanced Senses (Via Gyo and knows if somebody is lying via chains), High Pain Resistance, Proficient swordsman and proficient nunchaku handling Attack Potency: Street level (Should be comparable to Gon at this point) | Multi-City Block level via power-scaling (Was able to inflict serious damage to Uvogin, the most durable of the troupe), higher with Emperor Time (Killed Uvogin with ease, capable of restraining Chrollo Lucilfer with no trouble, and every other member of the Phantom Troupe if he wished. Slightly damaged Chrollo with a punch.) Speed: Subsonic | Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 50 Striking Strength: Street Class | Multi-City Block Class, higher with Emperor Time Durability: Street level | Multi-City Block level (Took hits from a casual Uvogin) Stamina: Very high, even in the HXH universe. Fought Uvogin, the most tenacious member of the Phantom Troupe and took numerous blows that would normally destroy city blocks. Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters via his chains. Hundreds of meters via Nen techniques. Standard Equipment: His conjured Nen chains Intelligence: Kurapika is one of the smartest characters in the series. He outmaneuvered minds of Chrollo's level with his perfect strategies and his predictions have rarely turned out to be wrong. He can formulate accurate plans even in combat to exploit his opponent's weaknesses to the fullest. Intuition is matched by logical thinking and meticulous preparations. Weaknesses: One of Kurapika's two most prominent and effective techniques, Chain Jail, can only work against Phantom Troupe members. If used on anybody else, he'll die. Kurapika's other technique, Judgment Chain, can only be used when his eyes are in their scarlet state. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'Nen: Kurapika is a Conjurer, a Nen user that can create objects out of thin air according to his imagination, but he becomes Specialist when his eyes turn red. Kurapika is also proficient in all the other branches on Nen, suited for both combat, such as Shu, and analysis, such as Gyo. *'Conjured Chains:' The weapon that he conjures is a unique one — five chains that extend from each finger on his right hand. Since the chains are materialized, they can be extended and swelled to a certain degree. Each chain has its own unique function, be it healing, binding or more. **'Holy Chain (''The Healing Thumb Chain):' Shaped like a cross, it cures wounds by drawing from Enhancement abilities. When Kurapika is in his Specialist state, it can heal serious injuries, such as a completely destroyed arm in seconds. **'Chain Jail (The Restraining Middle Finger Chain):' Shaped like a hook, it wraps around Spiders and restricts their movement. It also forcefully causes its prisoners to enter Zetsu, shutting off their aura and preventing the use of Nen abilities. It is only possible to escape from the Chain Jail through brute force. Kurapika imposed a Limitation onto this chain so that it can only be used to deal with members of the Phantom Troupe.50 If this condition is violated, Kurapika will die. This Limitation was needed in order to increase the strength of the ability. The chain is so powerful that Uvogin, the strongest in physical strength amongst the Troupe, couldn't break free. **'Dowsing Chain (The Guiding Ring Finger Chain):' Shaped like a ball and chain, Kurapika uses this frequently under normal situations, for defensive and offensive purposes. It is also useful for other investigative activities, like determining the location of missing individuals. He also uses this chain to identify if someone is lying. It has a small ball-like weight at the end which moves in the direction of whatever he is dowsing for. **'Judgment Chain (The Arbiter Little Finger Chain):' '''The Stake of Retribution', a blade on the end of the Judgment Chain, enters the victim's body and wraps around the heart. Kurapika sets two conditions and if the victim violates either one, the chain crushes their heart, killing them. It can only be used while Kurapika's eyes are scarlet. Kurapika himself has a blade wrapped around his heart, which he used to set the Limitations for the use of Chain Jail ability. **'Steal Chain (''The Thieving Index Finger Chain):' Shaped like a syringe, upon piercing the body of the target this chain drains their aura. If the draining continues, Kurapika can force them into a state similar to Zetsu. The process appears to be very painful for the target. To use this chain, Kurapika seems to require information regarding the target's Nen type and a specific Hatsu ability, which is then stolen from the target and stored inside the chain. The target is unable to use said ability until it is returned to them. ***'The Index Finger's Emperor Time (人差し指のエンペラータイム):' By activating Emperor Time, Kurapika can summon a dolphin-like construct with a syringe on each pectoral fin. This construct can "equip" and analyze the stolen ability, informing Kurapika of its name, general mechanics, and basic conditions. Kurapika can then use the stolen ability for himself once, after which it is returned to the original user. As a downside, as long as the ability is not used, Emperor Time will remain active. The dolphin will regularly notify Kurapika of how long Emperor Time has been active for unless put on standby. *'Emperor Time (Absolute Mastery):' When Kurapika's eyes shift into scarlet, he changes from a Conjurer to a Specialist. This ability allows him to utilize all the types of Nen to 100% efficiency (for a Conjurer). In the manga, Kurapika explains this using the terms "Level" and "Force/Accuracy": his "Levels" in the various Nen categories remain the same during Emperor Time, however, his Force and Accuracy for every category is raised to 100%. Thus, if Kurapika's Level in Conjuration were 10, his Level in Emission (the polar opposite aura type) would be 4, and during Emperor Time, he would be evenly matched against a Level 4 Emitter at 100%. Outside of Emperor Time, his Force and Accuracy in Emission would at most only be 40%. *'Little Eye ( Back Window):' An ability Kurapika stole from Sairid via his index finger chain. The user launches an aura ball at a bug or any other small living being, capturing and gaining control over it. The largest creature the user can control is about the size of a hamster. The user gains knowledge of anything the manipulated animal sees or hears. For this reason, the ability is particularly useful when utilized on flies or mosquitoes, but since they have many natural enemies, they often die while under the effect of the ability. Faster animals may be hard to catch. The ability cannot be used on living beings conjured via aura. '''Key:' Hunter Exam arc | Yorknew arc onward Gallery Kurapika-chains2011.png|Kurapika's Chains HolyChain.png|Holy Chain Chain_jaill.jpg|Chain Jail Dowsing_chain_2011.jpg|Dowsing Chain JudgmentChain.png|Judgment Chain 640px-EmperorTime.png|Emperor Time Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Characters Category:Hunters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Chain Users Category:Healers Category:Good Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8